


Kyoto, To The Bay

by tsuruko



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I guess relationship study but not really at all, Kisses, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuruko/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The locker room is the first and only place that Minami has to look after the race is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoto, To The Bay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff of these two and I'm still figuring out how I headcanon them so it's a mess sakdjhflka Also for [Lina!](https://twitter.com/sharrkans) Because her birthday just passed and I wanted to do a little thing for her! (Her enjoyment of my writing makes me real happy so asdfghjk !!!) Have some Samezuka Boyfriends! I made them second years to spare myself the pain of this being their last year ha HA.
> 
> Title comes from "Rather Be" by Clean Bandits (I have had this song on repeat for 8432984 hours goodbye friends)

The locker room is the first and only place that Minami has to look after the race is over, and he finds Uozumi amongst the people easily. His shoulders are still shaking, hands trembling somewhat while he tries to contain himself, and Minami is panting, shallow and uneven, every ounce of his energy put into getting there before Uozumi could beat and tear himself down too much. The room seems darker in the corner Uozumi’s taken as his own; Minami wishes he could pull him outside pin flowers behind his ears and make him laugh, but he waits to even approach him until the other swimmers have left.

When they’re alone, Minami appears at his side, placing his hand gently on Uozumi’s elbow. He doesn’t look up immediately, and that’s okay, because when he does, Minami is still smiling tenderly, ready and willing and there. They don’t say anything, Minami simply moves his hand down to thread their fingers together, to hold him somehow, and Uozumi’s lower lip trembles but Minami kisses it away, kisses him until they have to pull away and catch their breath.

Minami’s thumb brushes at a stray tear on Uozumi’s cheek and he tilts his head to the side, his small smile still lingering faintly on his lips. The smile is mirrored on Uozumi a second later and he chuckles softly, looking at the ground, their feet. Minami doesn’t prod or pry, just waits. Uozumi paces himself in everything he does, and taking a moment to gather himself before speaking is nothing Minami isn’t used to from him.

“We still have tomorrow,” Uozumi says, and Minami’s smile grows tenfold. “Just because I didn’t make it doesn’t mean the team didn’t.”

“There’s next year, too,” Minami tells him, wiggling the tips of his fingers against the back of Uozumi’s hand. “We can train all year, all summer, and take the top titles then.”

Uozumi turns his head and presses a kiss to the palm of Minami’s hand, another to the patch of skin between his eyebrows. They’re thank you kisses, Minami knows, that’s what Uozumi does. This time, when they part, they’re laughing, and Uozumi tightens the hold he has on Minami’s hand.

“Let’s go cheer for our team,” Uozumi shoulders his bag and steps into his shoes, his hand never leaving Minami’s, and he knocks their shoulders together while they make their way out of the locker room. “Thank you for,” he waves his free hand in front of him, the gesture vague but it’s enough to explain himself to Minami.

“I want the window seat on the ride home in exchange,” comes Minami’s response, playfully serious, holding his expression in check long enough for Uozumi to believe that he means this entirely before he grins and chuckles devilishly.

There’s an announcement in the distance and they lock eyes for a moment before breaking into a run toward the pool, making it in time to see the start of the first of the freestyle races, taking their places in the stands before the beginning of the second. Their fingers stay twined until Matsuoka takes the stage, then part to cheer him on. Enthusiasm returns to Uozumi’s voice while he chants for his teammate, and Minami leans on him once the race is finished, trading him a grin for the smallest of kisses while the crowd around them marvels at the scores.


End file.
